Anime Survivor: Side Stories
by Tiamat
Summary: The side stories for what was my Anime Survivor, but I have quite a few other things to focus on, so it's not going anywhere for awhile.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura or any of those great anime shows. Although I do own Tobias, Shakira, and Aaron. 

Author's Note: Ok, for all you unknowing people out there, Michiru Kido is my sister and she'll be hanging around a lot in my fics. I also am introducing my characters from the Avalon series I will eventually post, so it might get confusing. I am also considering drawing a pic with all the contestants in Anime Survivor as well as the authors that have requested cameos, but I'm still not sure, so keep your eyes out for info on that. Alright enough jabbering, on with the story.

Anime Survivor: Original Spin-off

Side Story 1

The Imperial Palace rose regally through the early morning mists. A large insect buzzed toward the palace breaking the moisture, and settled on the palace's drawbridge. Tiamat stepped out of the palace as the insect's passenger climbed down.

"It's about time," Tiamat yawned.

Michiru Kido walked up to her older sister as she shook mist from her chin length blonde hair. "To early for ya, huh?" Michiru asked as Tiamat led the way into the palace.

Tiamat yawned again. "I'm not supposed to be up 'till noon." She turned to face the departing insect, "Thanks Tobias!"

Michiru looked at Tiamat as they continued walking down the hall. "Character of yours?"

"Yep! That was the male Elemental of Air."

"Hmmmm… he looks very similar to Megakabuterimon," Michiru mused skeptically. 

"Well you need to get inspiration from somewhere."

Michiru shrugged. "Whatever. You send those letters yet?"

"I think so. But I had a lot of chocolate last night, so I'm not really sure." Answered Tiamat.

Michiru sighed. "We'll find out soon I guess."

A loud crash exhibited from the end of the hallway caused both girls to jump. "'Nother one of your characters?" Michiru questioned.

Tiamat nodded. Around the far corner appeared a shapely wood nymph beating her flower petal wings. "They're here Ti." The nymph said.

"Thanks Shakira. Tobias just left if you wanna catch up with him."

The nymph shook her head. "Nah, me and Aaron are going to stay and help with your Survivor thing."

"If you'll excuse me asking, but which character are you?" put in Michiru.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Shakira. The female Elemental of Earth." Shakira reported.

"Nice to meet you." Michiru greeted, "And Aaron?"

"Aaron is Shakira's twin, the male Elemental of Fire." Tiamat said.

Michiru nodded.

"Well anyway," Shakira went on, "I'll let you deal with the little problem."

"Kay. See you tonight at dinner?" asked Tiamat.

"Yep, ciao!" the wood nymph waved and flew down the hall and out of sight.

The two sisters steeled themselves for the 'little problem' and strode into the ballroom.

The met chaos. On one side the eleven digidestined (including the new ones) were holding an insulting match against Ash and his clique, Jessie, James, and Meowth while the digimon and pokemon were rooting from the sidelines. And on the other side the ten Sailor Soldiers were out-and-out fighting with Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, and Meiling, who were using their captured Clow cards to their full extent.

"Oh dear." Tiamat sighed.

"Come on Neptune! Kick some butt! Go Joe, my love! Diss Ash! Insult his mom! Make me proud!" Michiru yelled encouragement at her two favorite characters.

Tiamat cleared her throat and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Enough!"

The silence was deafening. The Pokemon and Digimon gangs were poised to throw more insults at each other, the Sailor Soldiers frozen in the middle of their attacks, and Sakura holding her wand ready to summon another card. "This is a great way to start a thirty-nine day camping trip." Michiru said wryly.

"Oh shut up." Tiamat snapped, "Now if you all would be so kind as to relax, call of whatever 'mons you have, confine any Clow cards and de-transform, we can get on with this. Or, you can all face the wrath of a fanfic writer."

Everyone quickly complied and stood silently. "Thank you." Tiamat continued, "First and foremost, Michiru Kido, my sister, will be called Michie, while Michiru, Sailor Neptune, will be called Michiru. Ok?"

The four groups nodded their agreement.

"You all know you've been brought here for a Survivor contest, except, there's too many of you. So, I've decided to take four people from each group to make two tribes. The first tribe, Sakemon, will have Ash, Misty, Jessie and James from Pokemon. And Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, and Meiling from Card Captor Sakura. The second tribe, Digailon, will consist of Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy from Digimon. As well as Serena, Ami, Rei, and Lita from Sailor Moon."

"Then why are the rest of us here?" asked Yolei.

"Well, I know lot's of people are gonna hate me for cutting out their favorite character. So the rest of you are going to stick around for the post-Anime Survivor party!"

"When do we start?" Asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow. You guys can vedge for the rest of the day if you want. There's also games in both the main hall and the garden out back. But first, let me show you to your rooms for tonight, follow me." Tiamat gestured for them to follow as she led them down the hall. "The south wing is for you, Sakura, and your gang. The north is for the Sailor Scouts. East is for Digimon, and west is for Pokemon."

The collective turned to go their separate ways, but Michie held up a finger to stop them, "There are three exceptions. Joe's room is across from mine, while-"

"Izzy's and Tracey's are across from mine." Tiamat finished.

"Good luck you two." Matt mocked.

Joe groaned as Michie hugged him close.

Tiamat put her hands on her hips. "There's no need to pity them! Now what are you waiting for, move!"

Everyone rushed to go their separate ways, while the three guys stood casting fearful glances at the two authoresses.

"Come on Joe," Michie led Joe down the hall while Gomamon tailed them.

"You'll like your rooms, don't worry." Tiamat assured the two remaining, while she dragged them down the opposite hall.

"Oh, we aren't worried about that." Izzy muttered.

"Well at least you won't have to deal with her until the first tribal council." Tentomon supplied as he flew behind the departing trio.

****

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long to post, it's just that highschool sucks. Plain and simple. I'm still looking for cameo offers, and I need opinions on who should win this Anime Survivor. So please, please, please review! I would greatly appreciate feedback on this and my other stories.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of the animes mentioned, wish I did, but don't.

Author's Note: Probably the fastest I'll ever add something to Survivor. Not much to say here so proceed reading. This side story takes place right after episode one.

Anime Survivor: OS

Side Story Two

The Imperial Palace resonated silence. Which just happened to make Tiamat edgy. "The Outer Scouts, the pink spore, two flirty guys, a flying stuffed lion, eight hopped on sugar digidestined, and one mentally unstable sister… and I can't find any of them!" she muttered to herself.

It had been like this ever since she had come back from the first tribal council, noone, anywhere. "Michie! I swear! If you don't come out now, I'm gonna… I don't know what! But I'll do it!" Tiamat yelled out.

"Geez! Ya wanna blow a guardian beasts eardrums or what?"

Tiamat turned around in surprise. "Kero! Where is everyone?"

Kero flew over onto Tiamat's shoulder. "First, who got voted off?" he questioned.

"Meiling," Tiamat answered exasperatedly, "now where is everyone?"

"Her?! Well, that's what I expected, but now I have to listen to her whining everyday."

"Kero? The answer to my question please."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, there all at the beach."

"At seven in the morning? Are they all crazy?"

"Probably. Your sister, definitely. Hey where is Meiling?"

"In the garden dealing with her emotional tragedies."

"I think I'll go help. See ya!" With that Kero took off from Tiamat's shoulder and flew down the hall toward the garden.

"The beach? At seven in the morning?" Tiamat shook her head in disbelief.

Still wondering over her sister's sanity, Tiamat walked through the palace, her footsteps echoing behind her, and then into the bright sunlight of early morning. "The quickest way to the beach…" Tiamat mused, "Ah! Perfect!"

Around the palace was a clear, glassy moat that ran out through the forest toward the ocean. Tiamat smiled and took out a pokeball. "Let's go Dewgong!"

The white seel Pokemon splashed into the water. Tiamat climbed atop it and directed it toward the ocean.

****

"Service!" yelled Yolei as she spiked Upamon over the net.

"Got 'im!" Davis replied.

And so it continued, with Yolei, Cody, Willis and Kari on one team, against Davis, TK, Sora and Mimi, whacking Upamon back and forth between them. Not far away lay all four outer scouts, including Rini and Mina sunbathing comfortably with Michie, who was watching Brock and Tracey swim off shore.

"So, Rini," Michie said, turning toward the junior scout, "honestly, who do you like better, Helios or Peruru?"

"That's none of your business!" blushed Rini.

"Fine," Michie turned back to watch the two guys, "You know, Ti would go absolutely ballistic if she saw Tracey without a shirt."

"Looks like she'll get the chance." Michiru commented, looking inland.

Coming fast toward them was Tiamat astride her Dewgong, kicking up a gigantic plume of spray behind them. "Kinda reminds you of Jessiebell, doesn't it?" Michie mused.

"Who's Jessiebell?" asked Rini.

"Nevermind."

"Where the hell have you been Michie!" Tiamat yelled as Dewgong beached itself.

"I've been here since seven o'clock last night, where've you been?"

Tiamat looked at her sister in disbelief and dismounted from Dewgong, tripping on a small dune of sand on the way down. Muttering to herself the authoress recalled her Pokemon and stalked over to Michie. "Where have I been?! Where have I been?! I have been overseeing the first tribal council, then back here looking all over for- oh my God. Tracey. Without a shirt on. And if I wasn't so pissed off at you, I might actually enjoy that little pleasantry! Now, answer me this, how are, why are you here, at the beach at seven in the morning?"

"Well," Michie began, "I had four triple-shot lattes last night and I'm still wired."

"So you brought everyone not participating with you?"

"Well, yeah, if I have to suffer they do to."

Tiamat sighed letting her shoulders drop. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, I doubt it would matter if I said no." Michie smiled.

"Darn right." Said Tiamat, snapping her fingers and instantly changing into her swimsuit, "Tracey! I'm coming!"

"Run Tracey! Or swim, whatever." Michie yelled across the water.

Tracey looked up, spotted Tiamat, and dived into the water.

"Michie! After I catch Tracey, I'm gonna come back and hurt you!" yelled Tiamat before she jumped into the water after Tracey.

"Oh, yeah, I totally believe you." Michie said boredly as she lay back on her towel.

****

Late in the afternoon, the whole gang was making their way back toward the Imperial Palace. "That caffeine wearing out yet?" Tiamat turned toward her sister.

Michie yawned. "I think so, I might actually get some sleep tonight."

"Thank God." Tiamat said wryly.

A ringing began emanating from Michie's towel. She looked in surprise at the towel, then fished through it and brought out a cell phone. "Hello?… Five minutes?… Kay! See ya then, bye!" With that she hung up.

"And who was that?" Tiamat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lorn. She said she'll be here in five minutes." Michie replied.

Davis looked up at the sky. "Who's Lorn and how is she gonna get here?"

"Lorn," Michie answered, "is a fellow classmate, fanfic writer, and Digimon and Pokemon fan. And she will get here with the help of her incredibly talented Ditto."

The whole group stopped and sat where they stood to wait. After a short time, Rini shot up from her seat and pointed to the sky, "There she is! At least I think so!"

Through the evening clouds plummeted a sleek Pidgeot. The Pokemon angled down and backwinged to land in front of Michie. From atop the Pidgeot a short, dark-haired girl, with glasses and pigtails, jumped to the ground. "Michie!" she cried.

"Lorn!"

The two friends ran and gave each other a big hug and started jabbering about who-knows-what. Tracey took out his sketchbook and started sketching the Pidgeot. "This Pidgeot's feathers are incredibly shiny. I've never seen a finer specimen." He observed.

"Oh, I have." Tiamat drooled.

Michie stopped her conversation with Lorn and looked at Tiamat. "He was talking about the Pokemon Ti."

"I knew that." Tiamat defended.

"Hmmm, that Lorn isn't all that bad herself, I wonder if she has a sister." Brock thought aloud.

"No," Tiamat growled, "she's got a brother, I should know."

"Um, I don't mean to alarm anyone," interrupted Tracey, "but something's wrong with this Pidgeot!"

Everyone turned around and watched as Lorn's Pidgeot started glowing and shrinking until it formed into a small pink blob. "Ditto!" it chirped.

"Oh, I get it now! Her Ditto flew her here!" Tracey said.

"Forgive me for being rude, but what's a Ditto?" Cody questioned.

"A Ditto is a Pokemon with only one attack, transform, which it uses to morph itself into the enemy Pokemon." Supplied Brock.

"It's the best and cutest Pokemon of them all!" Lorn beamed.

"Yeah, it's indispensable in Gold and Silver." Tiamat said sarcastically.

"Let's not get into how Ditto and Snorlax do it. Our teenage minds are warped enough." Cautioned Michie.

"But it's a very interesting subject." Tiamat pressed.

"Yeah… could we go have dinner?" Lorn asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes, of course, but, I'll have you know, both you and Michie are on sugar restriction." Replied Tiamat.

Lorn gaped at Tiamat. "But you have a gigantic bag of sugar in your larder!"

"How? I mean… what makes you think there's sugar in the palace?" Tiamat stuttered.

"I had Ditto transform into a Diglett to dig into the cellar and scope out the food situation. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to restrain Ditto from eating the sugar. I wonder why Pokemon love sugar so much?" Lorn wondered.

Michie looked at her sister, "Didn't you put all the Digimon and Pokemon…"

"Oh God," Tiamat's eyes widened, "this can't be good."

Tiamat took off into the palace followed closely by the rest of the gang. "What's going on?" Mina asked as she sprinted alongside Michie.

"Well," Michie replied, "Ti was an idiot and put the Pokemon and Digimon in the room right above the cellar, and you know how smell can carry through those vents."

Tiamat stopped and slid across the floor, passing the door she wanted and crashing into the wall. She quickly got up, unfazed, and ran into the cellar.

"NO! NononononoNOOOO! My life's blood! How do you expect me to survive on this god-forsaken island for another thirty-six days?!" Tiamat broke down, kneeled on the ground and started sobbing.

Sitting in the middle of the ground with the large bag of sugar between them was all the Pokemon belonging to Ash's clique, along with the digidestined's Digimon. "What's her problem?" Gomamon asked around a mouthful of sugar.

"You just ate her entire sugar supply." Michie stated blandly.

"She's an author, isn't she? It's not like she can't get anymore." Biyomon volunteered.

Tiamat stopped sobbing and got up, "That's right! Michie? Your mirror please."

"What?!" Michie exclaimed, "It's my mirror! Get your own darn mirror!"

"Just gimme the darn mirror." Tiamat said, wrenching the mirror from Michie's fingers.

Michie glared at Tiamat as her older sister reached in and pulled out a large bag of sugar identical to the one mauled by the 'mons.

"OK. Everyone out!" ordered Tiamat as she placed the sugar in a corner.

"See, this is why she doesn't have a boyfriend." Explained Michie on the way out.

"Michie, shut up or I'll kill you."

"I love you to Ti."

****

Author's Note: If anyone has ever played the new Pokemon Gold and Silver games, and has gotten the new babies like Smoochum or whatever, they'll understand the whole Ditto, Snorlax concept. Also, sugar will be a recurring theme, because, one, my sister's friend Lorn is hopped on it all the time (I wonder how she gets to sleep at night), and two, it just will be. On a side note, all the people that have requested cameos so far have been recorded, so don't worry. But I am still looking and hoping for more. When I get to the point where I need info, I'll post what I need in an upcoming story or just e-mail all that have asked. Hopefully I should have the next ep. Up faster than I did the last one.


End file.
